


dark night

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shotacon, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wataru is asleep on Kenta's couch, completely defenseless.
Relationships: Satozuka Kenta/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	dark night

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Kentas birthday IG
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! This fic includes Kenta (15) groping and jerking off Wataru (13) while hes asleep.

Wataru was always chasing after him, so oblivious to how much distance Kenta was trying to put between them. After he'd moved to Sapporo with their mother, he lovingly sent regular texts to his little brother, encouraging him throughout school. That level of care and attention should have been enough for him, Kenta thought - so why did he find Wataru on their doorstep without any preamble one Saturday afternoon?

"I wanted to see you," Wataru said.

"It's a good thing I was home. Did you tell Dad you were coming?"

The silence he got in return was the only answer he needed. Kenta had sighed and let him in, calling up their father to let him know that Wataru would be spending the night with him. He even lied to cover for his little brother's stunt, saying that he'd invited him over and meant to call him about it before.

After a light scolding, Kenta scrapped his plans for the day, naturally deciding to be the dutiful brother he always was around Wataru. He'd just have to work twice as hard tomorrow on his assignments. Mom was away on a business trip, so Kenta had just planned to make do with ramen and conbini bento, but with Wataru around, even that had to be replanned. Mom had left enough money for his meals, so he opted to order out instead.

Between the trip and the big meal, Wataru was already yawning as the sun began to slip beyond the horizon. He refused Kenta's offer to set up his futon early, determined to stay awake during the impromptu sleepover... Of course, he hadn't lasted long. 30 minutes into an action movie, Wataru was fast asleep beside him on the couch.

Kenta looked at the clock, inwardly sighing at the wasted day. He knew it was worth it for Wataru's sake, especially after he'd come all this way to see him, but Kenta wished he would have given at least a little heads up... At least he'd be able to make up a little for lost time, since Wataru had dozed off so early. Carefully, Kenta moved off the couch and eased Wataru's small form into a more comfortable sleeping position across the cushions.

Looking at him like this, Kenta was acutely aware of how much Wataru was starting to grow now that he was in middle school. He was still pretty small for his age, his baby face unchanged since they last met. Kenta felt his hand wandering, brushing against his soft cheeks. How long would that boyish look last? As lovely as it was, Kenta would be glad to see it go. Once he was an adult, he'd be able to find his own path instead of trying to follow after him.

Wataru made a soft sound and turned his head, exposing more of his neck. He'd changed into one of Kenta's shirts after a shower, and they hung a loosely off his frame. Kenta's eyes moved downward, focusing on the thin strip of stomach he could see, his thighs... He couldn't help but wonder what Wataru would say about him, if he knew Kenta was actually the type of person to look at him like this. That it didn't matter to him that they were brothers at all. How trusting was Wataru to fall asleep in front of him, completely unaware of all the things Kenta could do to him...?

A small, wicked voice welled up inside him. One that directed his hands up Wataru's top, rubbing at the soft, pliable flesh of his young chest. Somehow, Wataru didn't even stir as Kenta's thumb brushed over one of his nipples - actually, one part of him did. Kenta wanted to laugh when he saw the tent forming in Wataru's pajama pants. His young body was reacting innocently to the stimulation Kenta gave it, unknowingly spurring him on. Kenta slipped his hand into Wataru's pants, stroking at the small length of his cock.

"Hey, Wataru..." he called, gently. Wataru's low, heavy breathing sped up and his expression shifted into one of tension, eyelids twitching as Kenta fondled him in his hand. A part of Kenta wanted so badly for him to wake up, to see what Wataru would do if he found his respected big brother with his hand down his pants. The expressions he'd make. Shock, for certain. Horror. Anger. The thought made Kenta's heart pump harder in his chest. Maybe then, everyone would realize what kind of person he really was and he wouldn't have to pretend so much. A perfect son, a perfect student, a perfect brother... All of it was an illusion, but no one seemed to realize it.

Normally, the desire to destroy that image of him was only a fantasy, but with Wataru so defenseless in front of him, those mere wishes transformed into action. His hand was slick with sweat. He wrapped two fingers around Wataru's cock, drawing the circle up and down over the warm, velvety skin. Kenta swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as he stared at Wataru's face. His lip quivered, his brow creased, but his eyes didn't open.

Even as Kenta stroked him faster and his little body started to tremble against him, Wataru only writhed against the couch without any signs of waking. At the end, all Kenta received was the soft groan that fell from Wataru's lips as he felt his little cock spasm, coating his fingers with semen. The stress left Wataru's expression and his breath returned to its steady state, deep and long, if a bit fast. Kenta waited there, panting, for Wataru to blearily awaken from a terrible dream and realize what Kenta had done.

He didn't.

The excitement that had been rising in his gut fell just as quickly, and Kenta pulled his hand free, wiping it on a tissue. He took in a shaking breath and smiled wryly. In the end, things would continue just like normal, huh? Kenta threw the tissue - the only evidence - into the garbage and went back to his room.

The next morning, Wataru was quiet over breakfast, chewing over the eggs and toast that Kenta prepared. It wasn't until he was completely finished eating that he finally spoke up. "Nii-san." It was hesitant, like Wataru wasn't yet sure if he wanted to keep going.

Kenta tensed. He waited for Wataru to accuse him of touching him, to denounce him as his older brother once and for all, completely disgusted with him. What he saw instead was the slight flush to Wataru's face, his bright eyes staring at him in tentative yearning. "If you want to do what you did last night again... I don't mind."

Ha. It was just like Wataru to overestimate him yet again. Wataru was always doing that - thinking too much of his skills and his morals and his affection. Had he imagined that Kenta had done what he did out of some desire for Wataru himself, instead of the urge to ruin everything? Unfortunately for Wataru, that impulse had long since passed in the night, buried now by Kenta's usual self-control.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Wataru," Kenta said, putting a hand to his chin. "Once you fell asleep, I was working on homework all night."

Wataru pressed his little lips together. "Ah. Of course." The words came out mechanically, going through the motions just like his big brother. "I guess it was just a weird dream."


End file.
